warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mex
Mex, also known as "Mex Carcas", "Mister Carcas" and "that stinking pile over there" is a Foresaken Deathstalker and possibly quite, quite mad. Appearance Even by the standards of a race of the living dead, the rogue known as "Mex" is a particularly putrid example. His skin is torn and battered, looking for all the world as if it has been chewed on by a swarm of rats, while the exposed part of his skeleton are yellowed and chipped. His face is particularly worn and looks like it has suffered severe damage in past. To cap it all off, he has an obvious odour to him, a stench like something died in the kitchen of a bad restaurant. Like his body, his equipment is battered and torn. Composed of a Hodge-podge of mismatching parts taken from wherever he can find it, it often looks like what he's wearing is about to fall apart at the seams. His blades are usually battered and dull, and are often still coated with the muck of his last opponent. Conversely, his rifle is usually polished and kept in excellent condition. On occasion, he can be seen with a Lute; like the rest of his gear, it is very worn and battered, and several of its strings are either snapped or badly tied together. The worgen known as Mex seems to follow this tradition. His fur is matted, and stained with the unspeakable resutls of his trade. To the rotten food smell is now added the unmistakable smell of wet dog, ironic indeed since mex has never been known to willingly bathe. His leathers apepar to have been handed down from a homeless bum or a psychotic killer, or possibly both. Unfortunately for him he seems to have found a dagger somewhere which resists dirt and filty incredibly well. Mex has been heard to complain bitterly and at leangth about this Personality "Mex" could be charitably described as 'eccentric'. A more accurate description would be 'Screamingly insane'. His most distinctive trait is the way he talks. Unless he is trying to be stealthy, he will almost always be talking. It doesn't matter if there is nobody for him to talk to, or if they are not listening. He will just as happily strike up a conversation with, say, a rock or a rat as he would with an innkeeper. It doesn't matter if someone isn't interested or walks away; he'll keep going regardless. Of course, even when he is talking to someone who can listen to him, he is rambling and only semi-coherent; he talks in clipped phrases, abruptly changing subjects and often inserting random words in a seemingly made up language of his own. He also sings, although what he calls singing would never be regarded as such by anyone else. Besides having no rhythm, being unable to keep a tone and having a horrible singing voice, he mainly sings little songs that he makes up on the spot, inspired by whatever he comes across. A good example would be his "Harvesting Pumpkins" song; Puuuuumpkiins! '' ''They are good to eat! '' ''So very good to eat! '' ''Big and full of seeds! '' ''And they are going to be plagued! '' ''So kill all the humans! '' ''The silly stinky humans! '' ''Who eat the puuuuumpkiiins! If given a task he dislikes doing, he will mutter and grumble under his breath, and then walk off, and start loudly complaining about his assignment to whoever is in earshot, such as the person who gave it him. he almost never refers to them by name, instead giving them a random title; "Senior Apocatherian", "Senior Moo Cow" and "Seniorita Dark Queen" being good examples. Similarly, he will often assign random labels to monsters or other opponents, such as "Doggies" for Worgen and "Fish Heads" for Murlocs. Unlike many other Forsaken, he doesn't seem to resent his transformation to the living dead. Conversely, he seems to revel in it and seems to harbor a distinct hatred for living humans. This is a part of another, more sinister aspect to his nature. Simply put, he seems to enjoy violence and killing. Apart from poetry, he gives his favourte past time as "Stabbing". He seems to have very few qualms over who or what it is that is on the receiving end of his blade, as long as he can stick it in, twist it around nad laugh a little while he does such. He particuarily seems to revel in those missions given to him by the Deathstalkers and their leaders that involve the removable of "undesirable" elements within Forsaken society. The Worgen known as Mex seems to have some trouble ajusting to life in the Alliance. Several ranking officers of the alliance have been distressed to be called "Senior Deathstalker". After they saw what he was diong to defias thugs in the name of "stopping them coming back, si it can happen i'm living proof" the westfall brigade exiled him to redridge on the grounds of "at least gnolls aint human" History No evidence has ever been found of Mex's life before his death and rebirth as one of the Forsaken. Attempts to explain his rather odd behavior have reached the following theories. *He was a member of some hitherto unknown ethnic group who happened to be caught by the plague *His death and rebirth damaged his mind, leaving him unhinged *He's just an idiot *Its not worth really bothering to find out why. Certainly he doesn't seem to know himself. Any questions about his past are usually just greeted with a blank stare, followed by a non sequitur. What is known is that he simply popped out of the ground one day in Deathknell, and has been rambling across the countrside since then. Interestingly enough, he claims to be a member of the Deathstalkers, the secretive agents of Undercity. Nobody can quite explain how he became a part of the organisation, but some duplicity on the part of one of its officers and Mex himself is suspected. Certainly, his identity papers are somewhat crumpled and stained with what appears to be dried ichor, obscuring the name. Deathstalker After (Somehow) making it into the ranks of the Deathstalkers, Mex was sent to Silverpine Forest to take part in what he called "Operation Chow Hound", a cleansing of the region of its Worgen population. (It is not clear if "Operation Chow Hound" was the operation's official title or, merely, a title he made up on the spot) He seemed to take particular delight in killing and eating the Worgen he encountered in the forests. Aside from a seeming love of violence and a taste for killing, he was apparently spurred on by a rumour that the Worgen would be joining the alliance - never mind that it was obviously untrue, on account of their being marginally intelligent, savage killers who's main achievement had been to butcher the innocent humans of the Silverpine region faster then the Scourge could. Mex's achievements during this time could be best described as "mixed." While he did eliminate a number of Worgen, he was not successful at eliminating their leadership or significantly impacting their ability to operate. On the other hand, he did contribute significantly to the Undercity economy through the leather collected by others off the Worgen carcasses he left in his wake. (second) Death In spite of (or possibly because of) his lack of progress in Silverpine, Mex found himself reassigned to a special assignment that was supposedly vital to the future of the Forsaken cause. Sent to infiltrate the Scourge headquarters in Stratholme, he instead found himself drafted into the Scourge's ranks and sent into battle - specifically, into a suicide attack on Stormwind. During the Assault, Mex was mistaken for another Scourge Zombie and set upon by Alliance agents. He was quickly dispensed with, but his body vanished before it could be disposed of by the Alliance authorities. The Deathstalkers simply assumed that he was dead (um, again) and closed the file on him. Then, most likely, went off to have some celebratory drinks. Except it wasn't the end. A, uh, third chance Mex resurfaced some weeks later in Booty Bay with no apparent memories of what had happened to him between then and now. The only indicators was that he smelt of untreated waste, and had acquired a new set of scars that looked like the result of a Crocolisk attack. Unable to explain this, he simply decided to take up a new life working in the Goblin city. Today, Mex runs a small store next door to the Booty Bay auction house. Describing himself as a "Vendor Trash Vendor", he sells such things as Squashed Rabbit Carcasses, Seeping Grizzards, Torn Furry Ears and Small Leather Collars. Oddly enough, may members of both the Horde and Alliance will by things off him and then put them up on the Auction House for outrageous sums - and they often sell. This turn of events came as a great surpise to his superiors. Having tried their best to kill him off, his continued survival was something of an annoyance to them. As if in response, the began assiging him to "special" operations, ones that requiered detatched duty into hostile territories. Their aims were twofold; firstly to allow them to acheive certain objectives while keeping those objectives out of the sight of those who would object to them (such as the Horde leadership). The second was to, hopefully, find a way to kill him off. One notworthy operation saw him sent to infiltrate a crackpot fringe cult to see if it actually posed any danger to the Horde, and possibly to be eaten by Silithids. Just die already! Having managed to loose the cult (He turned his back for a minute and they ran away), Mex was reassigned to Outland in the faint hope that something on the alien world would kill him off and keep him that way. It didn’t. Even after finding a variety of “special” duties for him (Such as tagging Fel Reavers for study, wrangling Pit Lords and swimming to Netherstorm) Mex’s superiors were approaching the realisation that he would remain a part of their (un)lives for some time to come. A faint glimmer of hope came when confronted with a similar problem, the rather insane Warlock known as HappyShell. Deathstalker command decided to pair the two of them up and force them to work together in the faint hope that their combined stupidity would be enough to get them both killed, or that they would snap and blow each other up. It didn’t work; the pair of them managed to come back from every assignment they were given in more or less the same shape as they left. Even after Happyshell’s confrontation with an Alliance Warlock with seemingly fatal intent, the two of them wound up little more then slightly inconvenienced and with a few new holes in them. Operation Chow Hound, Part Dos With the news that the Secret Snake Cult had resurfaced in Northrend, Mex’s superiors had the perfect excuse to launch a new campaign at exterminating him. He was assigned to again infiltrate them, a task he managed to spectacularly fail at. Rather then rejoining the cult, he wound up hanging around New Argmand like a worse-then-usual smell, making himself a nuisance to the Hand of Vengeance. It was a somewhat fortuitous development then that Conquest Hold reported an unexpected problem in the Grizzly Hills; their forces had come into conflict with Worgen that were infesting the region. Seeing a chance, Mex’s superiors sent him north in the hope that he would either get eaten or, at the very least, spend months obsessively killing every last Worgen he came across as he had in Silverpine. In this regard, Operation Chow Hound (part Dos) was mostly a success. Accompanied by Happyshell, Mex spent many hours obliterating the local Worgen population in the name of… well, killing them, really. Confident that he was out of their hair, the Hand Of Vengeance moved forward with their own plans. So it was a shock when Mex showed up at the Wrathgate. However, those in charge saw a unique chance to kill him off once and for all by obliterating him along with Bolvar and Saurfang’s forces. As the plague barrels rained down on the assembled forces, there were several confident smiles knowing that Mex would be amongst the casualties. Of course, he then showed up several days later wearing a leaky gas mask and smelling of Yeti cheese. Where in the hell did you come from? Sometime during the cataclysmic events surrounding the reawakening of deathwing, a worgan agent appeared working for the Gilnan royal family under the name of "Mex Carcas". Deathstalker agents attempted to ascertain if on of their own had turned traitor, or if this was just an unfortunate coincidence. Unfortunately interrogating the agent after subduing him with large quantities of poison proved to be fruitless. While it was true that after wraithgate mex had had been sent off to investigate in a worgan disguise consisting of a moth eaten cloak and a battered old wolf skull, what was before them was a real worgan. He claimed to have met mex when feral, or perhaps to be mex after a terrifying engineering experiment went wrong and exploded the original worgan's head. Either way the creature was completely insane. To be certain, they administered more poisons, only to have them react with the alchemical mixtures already floating around in his blood to turn the worgan mabye death stalker invisible. Although as he was wondering off, he was singing a song about stabbing, raw meat, and formaldehyde, they somehow could not find him. Si7 eventually debriefed Mex on the incident, and received a startlingly accurate, if essentially useless description of the death stalker power structure prior to wraithgate. OH light no, you just did NOT do that, thats revolting! Operation Chow hound, part the nth One Si7 was done with him, mex attempted to restart his carreer as a deathstalker by offering to assist with a murder investigation in Westfall. However his rigourous methos of investigating suspects, coupled with an insistance that every single body be mutilated beyond recognition to prevent them rising as a forsaken resulted in him very swiftly being sent off to redridge. Here he discovered gnolls. Mex revels in his newly assigned task of massicre gnolls, exclaiming to anyone that will listen that they are small doggies, and that he realy likes puppy veal. Stories *Crude Awakening *Mr Carcass goes to War *A Likely Story *Mexican Rhapsody *But I Like Ice Cream! category:Characters category:Horde category:Forsaken category:Rogue category:Secret Snake Cult Category:Sheep Nukers category:Articles by Darthfish